


And he was lost

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Arts, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then, Sherlock sank inside him, and he was lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And he was lost

On [Deviantart](http://naripolpetta.deviantart.com/art/And-he-was-lost-288214195?q=gallery%3Anaripolpetta%2F29817492&qo=10)

On [Tumblr](http://milkbubble.tumblr.com/post/18621777052/and-he-was-lost)

[ETA] The Tumblr link was wrong, I've fixed it. :) <3


End file.
